Kirkland Mansion
by nightfire432
Summary: One day Arthur decides to have a halloween party... Kris and her friends all get a strange invitation to a famous mansion across town called 'Kirkland Mansion.' Kris and her friends decide to go. BIG MISTAKE. Will Kris and her friends be able to escape the horrors concealed inside Kirkland mansion? read more to find out collab with Raya genevieve Reignheart
1. Chapter 1

Bill... bill... bill... and only one small pink envelope had my name, Kris () stamped on it in fancy expensive ink. _What a suspicious invitation... _I thought to myself as I held the few things that had been in the mail box that morning.

I dropped the many bills on the counter and ran to my room, quickly closing the door behind me in case my sister saw me with the pretty envelope. I hastily cut it open with my finger to find a hand made card, made of expensive print paper and colorful stickers of cupcakes inside... well that's somewhat odd... I thought and began reading the calligraphy styled words...

Dear Kris (),

You have been invited to the first annual halloween party at Kirkland's Mansion~! Reservations must be made at this number: 287-2253 area code if needed: 911.

Date: October 31st.

Note: Please do not bring any weapons or food, food will be provided. DO NOT BRING ANYBODY NOT INVITED.

We hope to see you there~!

With love,

Arthur Kirkland, The Cupcake King~!

I frowned slightly, "hm..." I skimmed over the card again and again, was this another prank? I usually didn't get invited to parties considering I wasn't that popular at school, let alone a party at apparently someones mansion. Besides, I didn't even know who this, 'Arthur Kirkland' was, maybe I had heard of him around school once or twice but I definitely didn't know the kid.

I stuffed it into my jacket pocket and shrugged.

"Kris! let's go, your going to be late for school! and I want to show you something!" something pounded on my door loudly.

I groaned, "one minute!" I quickly hopped over to my closet and grabbed a pair of gym shoes, slipping them on and examining myself in the mirror. Jacket, jeans, gym shoes, pony-tail, necklace. Yep. That about covered it.

Another knock at the door and I opened it before my brat sister could let out another scream. She quickly held up a small purple envelope in front of my face, smirking.

"Kris! look what I found outside the door! I thought you got the mail!" she yelled, I practically ignored her until I saw what she was holding...

"What!" I checked to make sure my own letter was still in my pocket and knit my eyebrows in confusion, "you got one too...?"

Dallas grinned from ear to ear, waving the letter in front of my face, "seems I'm still more popular then you, eh?" she laughed obnoxiously, "oh well! Seems you just can't compete with your lil' sis'!"

Maddox, my other younger sister walked down the hall, READING THE SAME LETTER? She looked up at me and smiled, "seems I've been invited to a party..."

Dallas laughed, "dude! Me too! seems Kris can't get friends even if she DOESNT try!" she continued laughing "I don't even know this 'cupcake king' dude!"

I looked up boredly, deciding not to tell the two and pushed past them "..whatever, Dallas..."

I heard smack, cry, and a sharp hiss from Maddox before walking out the door.

I peered at the letter again from under my math textbook, the lesson wasn't all important, it was about quadratic equations and I didn't get that crap anyway... Apparently, this "cupcake, Arthur, King, Kirkland" person or whoever the heck he was had become a big hit, including anyone who had gotten invitations.

Most of the people whom had gotten them were popular and well known throughout the school. Which didn't make much sense to me. I wasn't popular. I wasn't the smartest or the prettiest. I wasn't on any of the sports teams or even on the cheerleading squad! So why would this Arthur person give me an invitation...? More so, it was on the night my parents were going out of town, and I wasn't all that comfortable going in the first place...

Before I knew it, the bell had rung and I began gathering up my stuff quickly. Now, for the one part of school I actually LIKED. After school every day, me and a bunch of friends would meet up for a few minutes before we where picked up. At the moment, I was almost certain they wouldn't get invited. I mean... this whole thing could be a mistake...

I sat in the math room, staring at my desk, there was something wrong here, I could just feel it...

Jerry, our Korean friend, walked up to me and started poking me continuously, "I ATTACK YOU!"

I suddenly felt a smile appear on my face as I laughed triumphantly, "you call THAT attacking?" I started poking him back furiously, "take that!"

"What are you two doing!" a voice came from the other side of the room, the door shut and I jumped. My intense battle with jerry had dulled my senses!

In the doorway stood Michael and Chase, our other two friends that would meet up with us... now all we where missing was Tyler and Matt. I grabbed my backpack and walked over to them.

"You guys ready?" I asked, poking Jerry's shoulder while keeping eye contact with Chase and Michael.

"i've been ready." Michael responded, "not so sure about him..." he pointed to Chase, who was over in the corner of the classroom having an intense fight with his father over how he could get home...

I frowned slightly, "hm..." I wasn't feeling too talkative today and I was sure that was going to raise up questions later.

Suddenly Jerry piped up, "hey! Do you guys know when Tyler's coming?"

I pondered the question for a moment and pulled out my phone, "um... he says he'll meet us at the car loop... he's talking to his dad on the phone, apparently he got... one of those invites to that party tonight?" Now there was most likely no WAY I was going to that party...

Chase turned around and walked back over to Michael, finally getting off the phone "invites..? he got one too!"

suddenly, i felt my heart beating loudly in my chest, as each one of my friends pulled out a small purple piece of paper from their pockets and backpacks.

I frowned slightly, suddenly realizing an odd difference in my letter from everybody's else's I had seen... mine was pink... while theirs were all distinctively purple... why had I been singled out...? Or was it just an accident...?

I sat on the pavement of the school car loop, ignoring the ever consistent poking of the Korean beside and and the sharp laughter of Tyler and Chase as they chased each other around and Michael recorded the display.

Finally, after about ten minutes of this, Michael, Chase, and Tyler came over to sit at me all at once, each one had a smirk on their faces.

"So... Krissy..." Tyler began "... your coming tonight right...?" he asked almost too innocently.

"No way in he**. My parents are going out, but if they come back and see I'm gone I'll be punished for life!"

"That's weird... my parents are going out too..." Michael whispered and Chase nodded, "same here!"

Jerry widened his eyes, "mine too! They got some invitation to try out some free day spa at the capital hotel!"

I felt myself gasp, "t-that's where my parents are going! Some Halloween exclusive thing, right?"

Jerry Chase Michael and Tyler all nodded at the same time.

I widened my eyes "guys, this is too suspicious! I'm not going!"

Chase whined "Kris! this is a once in a lifetime opportunity! how often do we get to go to a party in the Kirkland Mansion?"

"He's right, Krissy~!" Tyler strung an arm around my shoulder, "I promise, nothing bad will happen!"

I felt myself gulp, "I-i don't even know where the Kirkland Mansion is, in fact... I'VE NEVER EVEN HEARD OF IT!" I suddenly narrowed my eyes, "I bet its all some hoax or something! I'm. Not. Going. End of discussion!"

I looked at myself in the mirror, Dallas grinning beside me, "you look smexy~! Who would've thought you'd get invited to the party~?"

I scoffed, "whatever, I'm only going because my friends are going... and is this even necessary?" I cried out, the pink, puffy dress was NOT my style. Not down mention how short it was and how much it showed... Dallas was wearing a similar dress expect in lavender.

Maddox sighed, walking in with a pink dress on, long sleeves, knee length and conservative. It wasn't good, but definitely a lot better than what I was wearing. She frowned as soon as she walked in, "Dallas! Get out! Your corrupting Kris with your style!"

Dallas growled, "beat it Maddox! I'm trying to work here!"

Maddox growled, "your making her look like a flower! I should dress her~"

I was loosing my patience... one more word from these two and I was going to blow... this dress wasn't helping at all.

"She looks prett-"

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" I shouted and jumped up from my bed, "YOU GET THE HE** OUT OF MY ROOM, NOW!"

I began shoving them out with one hand, the other desperately trying to keep the dress down. I heard Dallas scream as I slammed the door in my two sister's faces. I sighed and slumped against the wall. Finally... some peace and quiet...

I locked the door, standing up straight and walking to my closet, I was sure I good find something nice enough to wear, my wardrobe wasn't THAT bad...

My eyes hit a pair of ripped jeans and my favorite green jacket. I smirked and quickly pulled them on along with my favorite boots and just for good measure, slipped on a skirt on top of my jeans.

I opened my door and snuck into my sister's room, she had a bunch of halloween stuff laid out on her bed. From an assortment of full body costumes to simple masquerade masks.

I carefully selected a red mask that laid over my face perfectly. It had little gold designs on it, making it look amazingly beautiful.

I turned around and looked into the mirror, with the mask, you could barley tell who i was... I smirked and walked out to my sisters who where waiting in their beautiful dresses. They gasped as they saw me and I could just see the disgust on Dallas' face "I'm ready to go~!" I laughed.

Maddox smiled, "see! She looks like herself now!"

I felt my face heat up slightly, "l-let's just get going, you guys know I hate being late to places..."

A knock came from the door...

I walked over, smoothing down the skirt and made sure i had my pink envelope... weird... even Maddox and Dallas had purple ones. I shrugged and opened the door, immediately greeted by Chase, Michael, Jerry, and Tyler, all smiling brightly, each one dressed in a tux.

I smiled and removed the mask, holding my envelope with the invite safely stowed inside with the same hand, "you guys ready?"

Jerry grinned, "you bet! N-no way! Your sisters are coming too?" he asked excitedly, peering around to look behind me.

Maddox smiled and walked over with Dallas, "so. Who's driving?"

Everybody froze at that question, had we really forgotten about how we were going to get there and back?

I gulped, "I guess we could all take cabs... or maybe the bus... I should have enough ca-"

Dallas cut me off, "no way am I showing up to the biggest party of the year in a BUS Kris. Let alone a CAB!" she shuttered in disgust.

Michael frowned, "... if we walk it'll take hours... Dallas we have no other choice!"

Chase nodded and smirked, "or you could stay home...~"

"NONONONONONO!" she screamed suddenly, jumping up and down frantically, "i'll take the bus!"

The place was HUGE. And even that could be an understatement. Everything was loud and crazy, halloween decorations up in every nook and cranny, and there were even bouncers at the front gate. Everybody without invitations stood in a group, hoping they would possibly be let in.

We all waited in line patiently, waiting to get up to the front so we could be let in, we were getting some weird looks from the more popular kids from school, as if they were saying, 'how did they get invited...?'

I stared down at my pink invite again, I had butterflies in my stomach and I tried to hold them down, everybody else's invites are purple... what if I'm not allowed in...?

I mentally slapped myself, none of that usually mattered to me! What was wrong with me tonight.

we waited in line for what seemed like AGES. when we finally made it up to the door, we were greeted by a man who was about three times my size. as a joke. Michael shoved Chase in front of all of us and over to the man. he screamed as he held his hand out and with a booming voice said

"invite."

Chase held out his hand and gave him his invite. the man studied it over before ripping off the tip of the paper and handing it back to him. "have fun." he boomed and Chase squealed, running through the doors and disappearing into the foggy house, obviously there had to be a fog machine somewhere...

by the time it was my turn, all my friends had disappeared into the house. the man held out his hand to me and i gave him the small pink envelope. i hoped the mask i was wearing hid my worried expression.

the man opened the envelope and smirked down at me. there was only ONE pink envelope... this had to be the girl. he ripped off the end of the card and handed it back to me

"have fun, and welcome to Kirkland mansion~" he purred.


	2. Chapter 2

I took the torn envelope and careful tucked it back into my pocket safely, walking into the fog. I blinked slightly, my eyes readjusting to the dark of the room.

The place was decked out with obviously the best money could buy and I couldn t help but feel my eyes light up at the sight of all the amazing Halloween decorations, I looked around for my friends, scanning the crowd.

I barley managed to see them all clumped together on the other side of thee room. They all looked confused. Every single person here was either popular, on the sports teams, or a cheerleader, ect. ect... I still had no idea why I was even invited...

I pushed the mask up on my face and straightened up into a decent posture, crossing the floor to my friends, who looked at me in surprise.

I narrowed my eyes and glanced at them before letting my eyes wander the room, is this Arthur guy even gonna show himself...? I asked.

Jerry frowned slightly, he hasn t made an appearance yet but I m sure he will...

Maddox and Dallas squealed, a high-fived each other.

We can t wait to meet him~! Dallas boasted, this is like, the coolest party ever.

I sighed slightly, feeling my posture slouch, I really didn t like these things, and I knew nobody here besides my friends... how had I even let myself get talked into going to this thing again?

I still think this is a bad idea, guys- i started and was interrupted by Dallas squealing loudly and pointing towards where a spot light was pointed at the second floor balcony. There appeared to be no-one there. I narrowed my eyes and turned towards it ...

Ladies and Gentlemen~! a thick British accent rung around the room I am Arthur Kirkland, the cupcake king! or, your host for this evening!

The guests quickly echoed the voice with clapping. it seemed that everyone but me was enthusiastic about this...

Suddenly there was a drumroll from some unknown speaker somewhere, and a large puff of pink and purple smoke appeared on the balcony where the spotlight was pointing.

I narrowed my eyes slightly as the claps got louder, and as the smoke cleared away a boy probably 15-16 years old was standing there, dressed in a pink button down shirt and purple vest, with a bright blue bow-tie on. His hair was an odd, blondish-pink color and his eyes were even crazier! They were like a cotton candy blue with a weird pink hue to them... he must be wearing contacts, I deduced.

I am Arthur Kirkland and I approve Cupcakes~! he yelled, running down the stairs like a four year old.  
Something felt... off about his character and it bothered me that I couldn t place it! I furrowed my eyebrows together and watched his movements before Dallas broke my concentration.

HEY! HEY GUESS WHAT? she shrieked, HE S HERE HE S HERE!

I resisted the urge to face-palm.

Arthur stopped at the very end of the stairs and looked around, surveying his guests. He smirked, his eyes stopped directly on me...

I froze and stared back, it was like I couldn t look away! Something wasn't right... I could just feel it... we really needed to get out of here...

Arthur tore his gaze from me and spoke into his microphone I HOPE EVERYONES HAVING A GOOD TIME! he laughed cutely and began walking towards a double door, i hope everyone likes cupcakes! he purred.

Chase stuck out his tongue ... cupcakes..? At a fancy party like this?

Maddox had the same expression on her face though I could see Tyler smiling at the thought of any kind of food considering we hadn t eaten in a while.

Michael nudged Maddox and Chase, be polite!

Dallas squealed and jumped up and jumped, holding Maddox s hand with a vice like grip.

I looked over at them all wearily and gulped, g-guys...! I think we need to leave.

Dallas stopped instantly and turned to face me, why should we leave?

I licked my lips slightly in anticipation, I-i don t feel all that great... can we please just go home?

Dallas frowned, at least let s stay for the cupcakes! Everybody except Maddox and Chase nodded in agreement.

I leaned against the wall, my shoulders completely slumped inwards now, alright... I whispered.

Arthur had opened the double doors to reveal tons a waiters and waitresses coming out with platters with cupcakes on them, I felt my stomach lurch.

Jerry and tyler immediately went to run for the platters but I stuck my arms out, catching Tyler by the back of his shirt collar, causing him to choke and turned on me, Jerry on the other hand, ran for the platters.

Dallas smiled and gripped Maddox s hand tighter, causing her to cry out slightly. lets see if we can go find arthur...~ she whispered dreamily and Maddox immediately blushed, looking down and nodding frantically.

I ignored them as they ran off, my eyes trained on the platters. People where coming from all directions to grab one of the colorful cupcakes, by the time Jerry got back, they where all gone.

That s when the first scream rang out...

My eyes narrowed slightly as Jerry bit into his own cupcake, ignoring the scream, my eyes traveled over to the source of the scream, a girl had fallen to the floor, hacking up blood and convulsing in spasms, she was foaming at the mouth...

I knocked the cupcake out of Jerry s hand frantically, hoping he hadn t eaten enough, people all around us began falling to the floor and doing the same as the girl had, people who hadn t eaten their cupcakes yet, screaming in terror and dropping them, running for the doors...

Yet, there was a semi-large group of boys who hadn t taken cupcakes and were just standing there... watching the scene play out...

I narrowed my eyes and stared at the group of men for a couple seconds, before widening my eyes, ... g-go... I whispered.

Chase widened his eyes and looked at me what?

I spun around and shoved the three remaining boys towards the door, GO!

Michael grabbed onto Tyler and Chase s arms and began dragging them to the door, while I turned around for a second, just long enough to see weapons seemingly appearing out of nowhere into the mens hands. A large bat with nails sticking out of it appeared into the hands of a dark red headed male with a hair curl surprisingly similar to Chase s. Two men that had similar hair curls both got guns, and that s when my eyes locked on Arthur. He was standing behind those three men, holding nothing but what looked like... a cookbook...?

I felt my insides twist up and I went to yell at Maddox and Dallas, but they weren t there... I looked down to see a horrified expression plastered to Jerry s face, his cold lifeless eyes staring up at the ceiling. I almost threw up right then and there.

I gulped and looked around frantically in the mass of people for my little sisters but there was no sign of them anywhere! I began to panic, feeling my heartbeat and breathing quicken.

I finally snapped back to reality as I heard a scream in the direction I shoved the boys in.

Chase ran back over to me and crashed into my side, KRIS! he screamed in terror.

Michael ran back, a little less freaked out, but still panting, Tyler right behind him.

w-what is it..? I looked at their faces, knowing it wasn t anything good.

the doors are locked... Tyler panted.

there s no way out... 


	3. Chapter 3

I felt bile rise in my throat, "what...?" I managed to croak out. "There's no way out of here," Tyler repeated, his face was grave, "we're screwed..."

Suddenly a couple shots of gunfire blew out and a couple people who were trying to escape dropped dead, blood pouring out of theirs heads from where they d been hit. I could hear Arthur's insane, giddy laughter and I could feel more bile rise in my throat...

Michael's eyes traveled to where the armed boys where standing. For the first time in a while, he actually looked scared... "g-guys shouldn t we be... trying to find a way out...?"

Chase nodded and grabbed onto my coat sleeve "K-kris, what are you looking for? Let s go!"

I shrugged him off and turned to face my terrified friends, "you guys go find a good place to hide, make sure no one sees you... Chase, call me on your cell phone and tell me where your hiding." I looked at Michael and Tyler, "whatever you guys do... do NOT split up..."

Tyler widened his eyes "Kris where are you going!" I was already running off... "KRIS IT'S DANGEROUS!"

I fled into the crowd, pushing past the frantic people and over to the stairs. I looked around and in-between the people, desperately trying to find any sign of Maddox or Dallas, I had no such luck.

More shots were fired and the person right next to me widened their eyes and fell to the floor, screaming in pain as they were hit. I could actually hear the echoes of people around me and the hidden speakers blasting, "happy Halloween~!"

Yes, happy. Totally the word I was going to use...

I shook my head and continued up the stairs, unaware Arthur's eyes were glued on me every step of the way.

I reached the balcony where Arthur first stood and took in my surroundings. Surely they would be here... right? I began looking around and spotted the microphone sitting on the railing, my eyes narrowed, this had to be done...

I carefully walked over and grabbed onto it, holding it away from my face until I could stop panting, then without warning, I pulled the microphone up to my mouth and begin screaming "MADDOX! DALLAS!"

"Yes?" A voice piped up behind me and I screamed in terror, nearly falling off the balcony, but I was caught by four hands. I turned to see Maddox and Dallas, looking at me in confusion and I could feel the eyes of everyone else down below staring at me.

I let the microphone drop and it made a loud screeching sound through the speakers as it hit the floor, I didn't even flinch.

I suddenly hugged them tightly, "we have to get out of here..." I whispered.

Then somebody started clapping...

I immediately snapped my head up, standing at the stairs was Arthur and his freaky friends. I hissed and got in front of my sisters, "WHAT DO YOU WANT?" I screeched.

Arthur chuckled, "oh sweetie..." he purred, staring at me like I was a piece of meat, "... let me see your invitation..."

I pulled out my invitation obediently, instantly pulling out the pink, torn card, "your seeing it right now. Now back away." I stood in front of my sisters more.

Dallas was trembling in fear though I could feel Maddox was a lot calmer.

Arthur's eyes examined the pink paper card and I could see a smirk play on his lips. I felt my legs tremble.

Arthur beckoned me forward towards him and when I didn't move he growled, "... Finish them off... he whispered and I froze. Where they going to-...? The two men with the hair curls and guns walked to the balcony and aimed. About a handful of people where left... they where all frantically clawing at the door to get out. The two of them had them wiped out in a couple of seconds. Blood pooled onto the floor beneath the gunned down bodies and I couldn't help throwing up a bit in my mouth... Those poor people...

Arthur smirked and looked at the man with the bat, "take these three and their friends somewhere cozy for tonight...~" his eyes swirled as he looked at me, "the games begin in the morning..."

At first, I had fear welled up inside of me when the first people had died, it had then been replaced with sadness as more lives were taken. But now...? I was a angry and more pissed off then anything. And everyone who knew me knew, getting me angry...? Not the best choice. As soon as the man had come close to us I bared my teeth, frantically pushing my sisters back for safety, and apparently, the man didn't like that.

He swung his bat, almost knocking me upside the head with it, I ducked just in time. That s when I attacked him.

About two minutes later the boys with the similar hair curls had to pin me to the floor as I kicked and screamed. It wasn't fair though. They were much taller and stronger than me. My blind anger not making me think straight about what my chances of beating them up were.

Now, we where sitting in a room, with a single bed, just me and my sisters. I wondered what happened to Chase and the others... the two had taken my phone when they thew us in here and I had tried everything to get out... but nothing worked.

"Kris..." Dallas piped up, "I'm hungry... I didn't eat all day cause I thought we would get food!"

"I am too, Dallas..." Maddox whimpered, "but thats really the least of our worries right now..."

Suddenly the door swung open...

My head shot up in both fear and slight hope, I didn't know what time it was, or even how long we'd been in here...

I heard a scream and three males where shoved into the room by the man with the bat. Michael hissed and raised his fist at the man, only to get pushed into the wall.

I widened my eyes and shot up, "MICHAEL LEAVE IT!" I screamed.

Michael narrowed his eyes and pushed the man away, who left and locked the door.

Chase looked at me and tears welled in his eyes.

Tyler kicked the door.

Michael just sighed "..."

Maddox cried quietly, talking to the air next to her while Dallas was sitting on the bed, crying as well. I felt my anger swell up more and I swore I was going to explode, no body makes MY sisters cry! I suddenly turned around and kicked the wall as hard as possible, screaming at the top of my lungs using very colorful choice words I had in mind to show my thanks to those boys.

Tyler walked over and sat dow next to my crying sisters, trying to comfort them, "guys... it s not too bad...!" he smiled.

Dallas looked up with big teary eyes "...?"

Tyler grinned, "we could've eaten those cupcakes like Jerry!"

Dallas just cried harder...

I finally felt my anger swell down slightly and I shadowed my face, balling my hands into tight fists and hissing quietly.

Dallas gulped, "I-i-i just wanna go to bed..." Maddox nodded slowly along with Michael, "we should get some rest. That'd probably be best."

I looked up slightly, putting a fake smile onto my face, "you guys go ahead and sleep. I'll stay up and watch out for anything."

Chase nodded and walked over to the bed, slipping up onto it... that s when I realized they wouldn't all fit and let out a small laugh.

Tyler put a smirk on his face, "ladies first!" he pointed to the ground.

Dallas growled, "excuse me!"

I held in a laugh as they all started arguing about who would sleep on the floor and who would sleep on the bed until Michael drug Tyler to the floor with him and let Chase and Dallas sleep on the bed. Maddox was already asleep on the floor in the corner of the room...

I sat there for a while until everyones breathing had gone slow. I had no idea how they could even sleep at the moment... I sighed and stood up, pacing around my little area of the room. I looked at the small pink envelope still curled up in my hands, and thats when the doorknob rattled. I gasped and spun around, narrowing my eyes. As the door swung open, everything was dark. Until I saw those swirling purple eyes... 


	4. Chapter 4

I felt bile rise in my throat, "what...?" I managed to croak out. "There's no way out of here," Tyler repeated, his face was grave, "we're screwed..."

Suddenly a couple shots of gunfire blew out and a couple people who were trying to escape dropped dead, blood pouring out of theirs heads from where they d been hit. I could hear Arthur's insane, giddy laughter and I could feel more bile rise in my throat...

Michael's eyes traveled to where the armed boys where standing. For the first time in a while, he actually looked scared... "g-guys shouldn t we be... trying to find a way out...?"

Chase nodded and grabbed onto my coat sleeve "K-kris, what are you looking for? Let s go!"

I shrugged him off and turned to face my terrified friends, "you guys go find a good place to hide, make sure no one sees you... Chase, call me on your cell phone and tell me where your hiding." I looked at Michael and Tyler, "whatever you guys do... do NOT split up..."

Tyler widened his eyes "Kris where are you going!" I was already running off... "KRIS IT'S DANGEROUS!"

I fled into the crowd, pushing past the frantic people and over to the stairs. I looked around and in-between the people, desperately trying to find any sign of Maddox or Dallas, I had no such luck.

More shots were fired and the person right next to me widened their eyes and fell to the floor, screaming in pain as they were hit. I could actually hear the echoes of people around me and the hidden speakers blasting, "happy Halloween~!"

Yes, happy. Totally the word I was going to use...

I shook my head and continued up the stairs, unaware Arthur's eyes were glued on me every step of the way.

I reached the balcony where Arthur first stood and took in my surroundings. Surely they would be here... right? I began looking around and spotted the microphone sitting on the railing, my eyes narrowed, this had to be done...

I carefully walked over and grabbed onto it, holding it away from my face until I could stop panting, then without warning, I pulled the microphone up to my mouth and begin screaming "MADDOX! DALLAS!"

"Yes?" A voice piped up behind me and I screamed in terror, nearly falling off the balcony, but I was caught by four hands. I turned to see Maddox and Dallas, looking at me in confusion and I could feel the eyes of everyone else down below staring at me.

I let the microphone drop and it made a loud screeching sound through the speakers as it hit the floor, I didn't even flinch.

I suddenly hugged them tightly, "we have to get out of here..." I whispered.

Then somebody started clapping...

I immediately snapped my head up, standing at the stairs was Arthur and his freaky friends. I hissed and got in front of my sisters, "WHAT DO YOU WANT?" I screeched.

Arthur chuckled, "oh sweetie..." he purred, staring at me like I was a piece of meat, "... let me see your invitation..."

I pulled out my invitation obediently, instantly pulling out the pink, torn card, "your seeing it right now. Now back away." I stood in front of my sisters more.

Dallas was trembling in fear though I could feel Maddox was a lot calmer.

Arthur's eyes examined the pink paper card and I could see a smirk play on his lips. I felt my legs tremble.

Arthur beckoned me forward towards him and when I didn't move he growled, "... Finish them off... he whispered and I froze. Where they going to-...? The two men with the hair curls and guns walked to the balcony and aimed. About a handful of people where left... they where all frantically clawing at the door to get out. The two of them had them wiped out in a couple of seconds. Blood pooled onto the floor beneath the gunned down bodies and I couldn't help throwing up a bit in my mouth... Those poor people...

Arthur smirked and looked at the man with the bat, "take these three and their friends somewhere cozy for tonight...~" his eyes swirled as he looked at me, "the games begin in the morning..."

At first, I had fear welled up inside of me when the first people had died, it had then been replaced with sadness as more lives were taken. But now...? I was a angry and more pissed off then anything. And everyone who knew me knew, getting me angry...? Not the best choice. As soon as the man had come close to us I bared my teeth, frantically pushing my sisters back for safety, and apparently, the man didn't like that.

He swung his bat, almost knocking me upside the head with it, I ducked just in time. That s when I attacked him.

About two minutes later the boys with the similar hair curls had to pin me to the floor as I kicked and screamed. It wasn't fair though. They were much taller and stronger than me. My blind anger not making me think straight about what my chances of beating them up were.

Now, we where sitting in a room, with a single bed, just me and my sisters. I wondered what happened to Chase and the others... the two had taken my phone when they thew us in here and I had tried everything to get out... but nothing worked.

"Kris..." Dallas piped up, "I'm hungry... I didn't eat all day cause I thought we would get food!"

"I am too, Dallas..." Maddox whimpered, "but thats really the least of our worries right now..."

Suddenly the door swung open...

My head shot up in both fear and slight hope, I didn't know what time it was, or even how long we'd been in here...

I heard a scream and three males where shoved into the room by the man with the bat. Michael hissed and raised his fist at the man, only to get pushed into the wall.

I widened my eyes and shot up, "MICHAEL LEAVE IT!" I screamed.

Michael narrowed his eyes and pushed the man away, who left and locked the door.

Chase looked at me and tears welled in his eyes.

Tyler kicked the door.

Michael just sighed "..."

Maddox cried quietly, talking to the air next to her while Dallas was sitting on the bed, crying as well. I felt my anger swell up more and I swore I was going to explode, no body makes MY sisters cry! I suddenly turned around and kicked the wall as hard as possible, screaming at the top of my lungs using very colorful choice words I had in mind to show my thanks to those boys.

Tyler walked over and sat dow next to my crying sisters, trying to comfort them, "guys... it s not too bad...!" he smiled.

Dallas looked up with big teary eyes "...?"

Tyler grinned, "we could've eaten those cupcakes like Jerry!"

Dallas just cried harder...

I finally felt my anger swell down slightly and I shadowed my face, balling my hands into tight fists and hissing quietly.

Dallas gulped, "I-i-i just wanna go to bed..." Maddox nodded slowly along with Michael, "we should get some rest. That'd probably be best."

I looked up slightly, putting a fake smile onto my face, "you guys go ahead and sleep. I'll stay up and watch out for anything."

Chase nodded and walked over to the bed, slipping up onto it... that s when I realized they wouldn't all fit and let out a small laugh.

Tyler put a smirk on his face, "ladies first!" he pointed to the ground.

Dallas growled, "excuse me!"

I held in a laugh as they all started arguing about who would sleep on the floor and who would sleep on the bed until Michael drug Tyler to the floor with him and let Chase and Dallas sleep on the bed. Maddox was already asleep on the floor in the corner of the room...

I sat there for a while until everyones breathing had gone slow. I had no idea how they could even sleep at the moment... I sighed and stood up, pacing around my little area of the room. I looked at the small pink envelope still curled up in my hands, and thats when the doorknob rattled. I gasped and spun around, narrowing my eyes. As the door swung open, everything was dark. Until I saw those swirling purple eyes... 


	5. Chapter 5

I walked down the hall towards the room I was holding my 'prisoners' in...Ha-ha... prisoners... it feels nice to finally say that... but maybe 'prisoner' isn't the right word...more like... hostage... or maybe even my little playmates~ I let out a small giggle. God was I glad I finally get my hands on my most prized possession... my little pink card... my Krissy...

I feel like I can trust you... am I right? I wanted to share my little plan with someone anyway. Someone who would listen... but before I get into detail, I might as well tell you who I am. I'm Arthur Kirkland, the owner of this mansion. But you, can call me Cupcake~

Now, I ve been planning this for a while...~ Watching Krissy and her sisters and her friends. It was all fun and such, I felt like a detective or something~! But it started to get boring... and so I made a plan! To have a party and invite everyone so we could play games together! Though I know my Krissy will make it through all the games I m not so sure about her friends...

I began skipping down the hall.

Today s game will be hide and seek! My friends and I are all very excited. I looked back at the group of people following me. Feliciano, Lovino, Alfred, Ivan, and I'm sure the others will be here soon!

Anyway, I made sure all of my guests wouldn't be able to leave... at least not with a beating heart~

ALSO! Before I forget, there's only ONE way Krissy AND her friends will make it out alive, but it's way too soon to tell anybody about that! I squealed at the thought and purred softly I frowned at the sudden sound of banging in the room, ... Feli. Open the door... I watched as he walked over to it and cocked his gun, holding it at the door, well open it! I cried out impatiently and he swung the door open.

I giggled at what I saw...

Krissy swung at Feli with a pipe, knocking his gun out of his hand, she screamed in terror as Lovino lunged at her and she swung the pipe out in a wide arch.

Ivan rushed in to help and his own pipe crashes against Krissy's

I squealed in excitement, and that's when Krissy simply threw Ivan aside and rushed towards me, snarling loudly. Before I could even move, her pipe was at my throat, throwing me into the wall behind us. I looked up at her and grinned "Krissy...~!"

I could see her eyes wide with terror, but behind that I could see all the built up rage behind her fear filled gaze. Beads of sweat dripped down her face and I could see blood soaking her hands and coating the pipe, I wondered how long it took her to get it out of the wall...

She swung at me again and I just barely dodged it from it colliding with my nose...

Ivan and Lovino rushed to help me but I simply waved them off, smirking madly

"Hey, Krissy..." she stopped mid swing and glared at me "...have you prepared for today's games yet?" I smiled sweetly

Krissy frowned at me and growled "...go to h*** , Kirkland...none of us are playing your STUPID games!"

She spat in my face and I laughed, "We ll see about that. Sweetheart..." and with that, I disappeared before her very eyes, causing, pink smoke to float up into her face. Boy I wish I could've seen her expression.  



End file.
